


The Dragon's Hoard

by Kymopoleia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Medievalstuck, this gonna be cute yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a ficlet based on this work ( http://iguanamouth.tumblr.com/post/81949739628/unusual-hoard-commission-for )</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon's Hoard

Dave glanced at his sister, Rose, then back up at the mountain before them. They'd heard that there was a dragon up there, and, per the terms of their parents, they had to kill a dragon before they could take the throne. Many disapproved of their goal to rule the same kingdom as brother and sister, rather than be married off into the neighboring kingdom, where their closest friends lived. In fact even their parents had been furious when they'd realized what Dave and Rose wanted, because it meant that the merge of the two kingdoms would not occur- or, as they saw it, it would not occur.

But Dave and Rose knew that it would happen, and that John and Jade were doing something similar in their own lands. They did not want to marry each other, and then be confined to the kingdom of which their castle laid, they wanted to work together and rule their kingdoms without the ties of marriage. And, if this was what it took, then they were all ready to do whatever it took.

Dave's grip tightened on his broadsword, and he saw his sister tense her grip on her magic knitting needles as well. "Ready, Rosie?" He asked nervously.

"As ready as I believe we will ever be, Davie." She replied, giving in at the last minute and using his matching nickname.

They began the trek up the mountain, sometimes hand in hand, sometimes having to separate, and sometimes having to travel one in front of the other. Their armor was heavy, but they were glad for the protection it offered. They had defeated every challenge before this one, and they'd be damned if they didn't defeat this one.

Even if it was a giant, winged, fire-breathing dragon. And all they had was a broadsword, a pair of magic knitting needles, a gallon of blessed water, and each other.

Dave tried to stop thinking about that, in favor of glancing at his sister. Right now, they were beside each other, and he could see exactly how her blonde hair fluttered in the breeze, and how her light blue eyes- almost violet- narrowed in determination. Even though he was stronger physically, he knew from the way that she held onto her needles and the way her shoulders were set just how strong she was, mentally. Rose really was ready for this, really was ready to fight a dragon.

He took a deep breath of the chilly mountain air and smiled at Rose when she glanced at him. It seemed like she knew where his thoughts were, because she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

It wasn't long before they stood before the cave in which the dragon slept- probably. They'd passed atleast six other caves on their way to this one, and after a brief inspection, all those had been found to be dead ends and devoid of fire-breathing life.

Oh, and there was a warm light coming from this cave, washing over the snow at it's mouth.

Dave and Rose start walking into the cave, still holding each others hands for support.

There were many twists and turns on their walk, and atleast two splits in tunnels, but they didn't have to do much but follow the warm light. At one point, it got too warm for them, and the pair took several minutes in favor of taking off their armor and sweaters to put the armor back on.

Then they resumed walking.

At the final area they reached, a large hollow, Dave and Rose took a few seconds before leaping into the cave to find the dragon.

Their weapons were ready, but there was no need for any of that nonsense! The dragon was curled up on it's hoard, wide awake, with it's own pair of knitting needles working away at making a blue squid cozy. The hoard upon which the giant red and teal dragon was resting was huge balls of yarn, of all shapes and sizes and colors. The dragon paid them no mind, other than a glance of curiosity, and went back to knitting calmly. It had a ball of yellow-orange yarn on one of its large, teal horns, and a bemused smile on its face. All around the dragon were knitted constructs, and Dave thought he could even see the corner of a knit castle in the corner, obscured by several large stalagmites and stalactites.

Rose dropped her needles in awe, stepping farther into the cave, reaching out to touch a life-size knit human.

"My name is Dziać." The dragon rumbled, and Dave noted that it had a distinct male tone, though he could never be completely sure- Dragons were weird about their gender identity, and no one could ever tell a dragon's gender by just it's voice, since they changed their minds at the drop of a hat- or, in this one's case, drop of a ball of yarn.

"Hello Dziać," Rose said, smiling as she turned. "I'll admit, we came here on a quest to kill you, but... I'm not so sure I wish to, anymore. Have you ever attacked a human village, or posed any threat?" She asked hopefully, and Dave could already tell that she was grasping for straws.

Well, he didn't want to kill a dragon that knit either. He could hardly make a sweater without messing it up, and if Dziać could do it so well... Then all points to the dragon.

"No, I have never done either of those things. I would not advise killing me, my brother has a habit of checking up on me once in a while, and he has no qualms with killing humans to protect me. I have no wish to do anything but knit, and I would greatly appreciate being left to do so."

"We are looking to rule the kingdom after our parents, without marrying." Dave announced. "And we would greatly wish to do so, but our parents do not believe us capable of doing so without defeating a dragon."

Dziać rolled their great big eyes. "Then consider me defeated and a friend of the crown, if necessary. As long as I am left in peace, I will be willing to fight later on, as long as my peace may continue."

Rose and Dave shared a look. "We would be happy to leave you to your peace," she started, and Dave picked up where he left off easily. "But may we have your word that, in case of kingdom emergency, we may count on your aid in protecting us?"

Dziać rolled his eyes. "Of course." He said, as if he received offers like that everyday.

"And one more thing- can I have that cozy when you're finished?" Rose said, flashing Dziać a small smile. In return, they granted her a larger smile, and nodded.

Dave and Rose approached the pile of yarn and sat down on it, and their new business partner moved their tall around them, almost protectively.

 _And this is probably the coolest thing that will ever happen to me_ , Dave thought as he held his sister's hand, sitting inside Dziać's cave. And, he was okay with that.


End file.
